


sweeter than wine

by ElasticElla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Unpleasantville, F/F, Femslash February, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I’m havingnoluck with the witch.”Anna snorts, isn’t even surprised. “Ready to trade yet?”





	sweeter than wine

**Author's Note:**

> title from this magic moment by the misfits

“I’m having _no_ luck with the witch.”

Anna snorts, isn’t even surprised. “Ready to trade yet?” 

Ben huffs, “What’s the point in being a high school football legend if you can’t pick up any cheerleader? Every teen movie ever has lied to me, personally.” 

“Uh huh, blame it on the media.” 

He pouts, “I blame it on the fucking Salvatores. The dark one being all skeezy has moved me from the heartthrob category to creepy.”

“A good thing for Mystic Falls girls everywhere.” 

Ben chucks a napkin at her, “Whatever. Yeah, let’s switch. That kid’s desperate for extra credit, has a paper about quarks or something.” 

Anna buffs her nails on her top, “Wonderful. I do prefer the pretty ones.” 

.

She’s watching Bonnie at the grill when Damon starts being all creepy, and jeez way to give vampires a bad name. She wants to zip over and snap his neck, but forces her steps humanly slow. 

“You know, I can start fires with my mind. Fires kill vampires, right?” Bonnie says, and fuck, Anna is way too turned on and a little afraid at that declaration. “Just stay the hell away from me.” 

“Is everything okay over here?” she asks, both turning to her. 

Damon’s eyes narrow, “We’re fine here, little miss goth.” 

“I wasn’t asking you.” Anna purposefully turns to Bonnie, “It’s been so long, how are you?” 

Bonnie offers her a relieved smile, “Yeah let’s go sit. Onion rings?” 

“Still my favorite,” Anna jokes, and Bonnie even laughs, some of the tension draining from her shoulders. 

They take a booth and order, Bonnie checking that Damon’s gone before saying, “Thanks so much. You uh, didn’t have to though. I’m Bonnie.” 

She shrugs, “Anna and I can’t stand guys like that. Makes me glad I’m home-schooled honestly.” 

“Really? I’d buy you a drink, but um,” Bonnie starts, and they both laugh. “How about a milkshake and you answer my boring questions about it?” 

Anna grins, knew the witch would be curious. After all, what self-respecting witch _wouldn’t_ want to be home-schooled, to learn the magical and mundane far quicker than any separate curriculum. “Hmm, add a basket of curly fries for dipping and you have a deal.” 

“A girl after my own heart,” Bonnie jokes, and Anna can only grin at how very right she is. 

Two rounds of milkshakes later, more appetizers than either recall ordering, coffee and hot chocolate, and Anna covers the bill. 

Bonnie flushes, it’s barely noticeable but for more blood in her cheeks, and it’s a good thing Anna finished off that espresso, the flash of hunger easy to manage. “Are you sure? I can-” 

Anna waves it off with a cheerful smile, “Please, I never have anything to spend my allowance on. Another homeschooling perk.” 

“Alright,” Bonnie says slowly, “thank you.” 

“Besides, I know just how you can make it up to me.” 

Her eyebrows pop up, “Oh yeah?” 

She grins wide, “I hear there’s a school dance happening, and I’ve never been to one before.” 

She’s blushing again, and Anna can’t take much more of this, is going to positively gorge herself before seeing the witch next. “It’s fifties themed. Where should I pick you up?” 

Oh yeah, Anna has this in the bag. 

.

It’s a great plan until it isn’t, Bonnie staring at her with pure hatred. It’s better this way, Anna reminds herself, it isn’t as if her mother would be thrilled to find out she’s dating a witch. And really, in a few minutes, she’ll have her mother back- what else could possibly matter? 

(Her heart still pangs when she sees the spell’s impact on Bonnie, how keenly she wishes the grandmother could have done the spell alone.)


End file.
